2019 Toyota/Save Mart 350
| Fulldate = | Year = 2019 | Race_No = 16 | Season_No = 36 | Image = | Caption = | Location = Sonoma Raceway in Sonoma, California | Course_mi = 2.52 | Course_km = 4.06 | Distance_laps = 90 | Distance_mi = 226.8 | Distance_km = 364.999 | Weather = | Avg = | Pole_Driver = Kyle Larson | Pole_Team = Chip Ganassi Racing | Pole_Time = 94.784 | Most_Driver = Martin Truex Jr. | Most_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Most_laps = 59 | Car = 19 | First_Driver = Martin Truex Jr. | First_Team = Joe Gibbs Racing | Network = FS1 | Announcers = Mike Joy, Jeff Gordon and Darrell Waltrip | Ratings = 2.478 million | Radio = PRN | Booth_Ann = Doug Rice and Mark Garrow | Turn_Ann = Pat Patterson (2, 3 & 3a), Brad Gillie (4a & 7a) Doug Turnbull (8 & 9) and Rob Albright (10 & 11) }} The 2019 Toyota/Save Mart 350 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held on June 23, 2019 at Sonoma Raceway in Sonoma, California. To be contested over 90 laps on the road course, it was the 16th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series season. The race was won by its defending champion Martin Truex Jr., marking his third overall victory at Sonoma. Truex also set the event's fastest average speed. Report Background , the track where the race was held.]] Sonoma Raceway, formerly Sears Point Raceway and Infineon Raceway is a road course and drag strip located on the landform known as Sears Point in the southern Sonoma Mountains in Sonoma, California, USA. The road course features 12 turns on a hilly course with of total elevation change. It is host to one of only three Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series races each year that are run on road courses (the others being Watkins Glen International in Watkins Glen, New York and the road course layout for the Bank of America 500 at Charlotte Motor Speedway). It is also host to the NTT IndyCar Series and several other auto races and motorcycle races such as the American Federation of Motorcyclists series. Sonoma Raceway continues to host amateur, or club racing events which may or may not be open to the general public. The largest such car club is the Sports Car Club of America. Entry list * (i) denotes driver who are ineligible for series driver points. * ® denotes rookie driver. Practice First practice Martin Truex Jr. was the fastest in the first practice session with a time of 95.168 seconds and a speed of . Final practice Kyle Larson was the fastest in the final practice session with a time of 95.026 seconds and a speed of . Qualifying Kyle Larson scored the pole for the race with a time of 94.784 and a speed of . Qualifying results *Kyle Weatherman practiced and qualified the No. 15 for Ross Chastain, who was in Gateway for the Truck Series race. Race Stage 1 Byron grabbed the lead away from Larson after taking the green flag on Lap 1. He looked to be the dominant car as he led every lap in Stage 1. Byron finished over two seconds ahead of Denny Hamlin(11). With Joey Logano, the winner at MIS in 3rd. Pole sitter Larson finished 4th. Stage 2 Chase Elliott(9) and Martin Truex Jr.(19) led the field to green to start Stage 2. They had stayed on track during the Stage ending caution. Truex led until pitting with two laps to go in the stage. Denny Hamlin inherited the lead and picked up the Stage 2 win. The Final Stage Truex took the top spot at the start of the Final Stage and held on until he pitted out of the lead with 26 laps to go. With 23 to go, pit stops had cycled through and Truex was back in the lead. Kyle Busch closed to within a second of Truex as the laps wound down. The Joe Gibbs Racing teammates finished one-two as Truex was able to hold off Busch. It was the 4th win of the year for the 2017 NASCAR Champion. This was the final race for the Fox broadcast season. Darrell Waltrip retires from the broadcast booth, an all-star stock car driver and an all-star broadcaster. Stage results Stage One Laps: 20 Stage Two Laps: 20 Final stage results Stage Three Laps: 50 Race statistics * Lead changes: 7 among 5 different drivers * Cautions/Laps: 2 for 6 * Red flags: 0 * Time of race: 2 hours, 42 minutes and 9 seconds * Average speed: Media Television The race was televised by FS1, as Fox's final Cup Series event of the season. It also marked Darrell Waltrip's final race as a broadcaster, retiring after a 19-year career spent exclusively at Fox. Several drivers (particularly those who share numbers that Waltrip had used during his racing career) ran commemorative paint schemes paying tribute to Waltrip, with Matt DiBenedetto using a design inspired by Waltrip's Terminal Transport #95 from the 1970's, David Ragan using a design inspired by Waltrip's "chrome car" from 1997 (which Waltrip employed as part of his 25th anniversary season), and Ricky Stenhouse Jr. using a design inspired by Waltrip's Western Auto #17 from the 1990's. Radio Radio coverage of the race was broadcast by the Performance Racing Network. PRN's broadcast of the race was simulcasted on Sirius XM NASCAR Radio. Doug Rice and Mark Garrow announced the race in the booth while the field was racing on the pit straightaway. Pat Patterson called the race from a stand outside of turn 2 when the field was racing up turns 2, 3 and 3a. Brad Gillie called the race from a stand outside of turn 7a when the field was racing through turns 4a and 7a. Doug Turnbull called the race when the field raced thru turns 8 and 9. Rob Albright called the race from a billboard outside turn 11 when the field was racing through turns 10 and 11. Heather Debeaux, Brett McMillan, Wendy Venturini and Jim Noble reported from pit lane during the race. Standings after the race ;Drivers' Championship standings ;Manufacturers' Championship standings *'Note': Only the first 16 positions are included for the driver standings. *. – Driver has clinched a position in the Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series playoffs. References Toyota Save Mart 350 Toyota Save Mart 350 Toyota Save Mart 350 Category:NASCAR races at Sonoma Raceway